


Switching It Up

by helens78



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's because of the boots, Jared tells himself. It's the boots and the smirk and the pop of Jensen's chewing gum. It's because Jared had a shot with his beer instead of just the beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching It Up

It's because of the boots, Jared tells himself. It's the boots and the smirk and the pop of Jensen's chewing gum. It's because Jared had a shot with his beer instead of just the beer.

Put all that together and it makes perfect sense that, after Jared shoves Jensen up against the car, after Jensen spits out the gum and Jared kisses him, tasting mint over rum, after Jensen's rubbing up against him like a cat, starting to breathe hard--

\--Jared drops to his knees and starts jerking at Jensen's belt.

"What the--holy shit," Jensen says, burying his hands in Jared's hair. Jared lets him. He pulls Jensen's jeans and boxers down around his thighs, nuzzles against Jensen's cock. He glances down at Jensen's boots one more time: matte-black with sixteen eyelets.

Okay, no; there are limits, there's a way they do things, and maybe there's an excuse for Jared kneeling, but probably not for _that_. He takes a breath and licks around the head of Jensen's cock, grinning at the sound Jensen makes when he does it. For all Jensen's got his hands in Jared's hair, he's not pushing it, so Jared opens up wide and swallows Jensen down, one smooth motion until he can't take any more.

Jensen clutches at Jared's hair, hips jerking forward. Jared chokes, but he ignores it; he rides the motion, lets Jensen drag him back and forward, lets Jensen bury his cock in Jared's mouth until the thrusts are fast and hard and sloppy. Jensen's cock is nice and slick now, gliding in easy; Jared puts his hands on Jensen's calves and squeezes, runs his hands up the back of Jensen's thighs and pulls him forward.

"You want that?" Jensen breathes, tightening his grip on Jared's hair, jerking him closer. "'S that what you want, huh? Boy?" The word doesn't come easily, and it shouldn't, definitely shouldn't, but Jared doesn't mind hearing it. He responds by pulling harder on Jensen's thighs, opening his throat as wide as he can. Jensen growls low in his throat and buries his cock in Jared's mouth, over and over, getting nice and greedy with it, fast insistent thrusts that would knock Jared over if he didn't have that grip on Jensen's thighs, if Jensen weren't holding onto his head.

Jared stops trying to be fancy about this and just holds his ground, taking it while Jensen thrusts into him. Jensen lets Jared's hair go and just holds onto his head, pulling him forward with every hard jerk of his hips, finally whispering all the things Jared's used to saying--"c'mon, that's it, take it, _so_ good, takeittakeit_hell_yeah, boy, c'mon, suck it--all of it, suck that, _now_\--"

For all that Jared manages to brace himself, Jensen still chokes him when he comes. Jared jerks back--not much, just enough to take a panic-edged breath--and then he sucks and swallows and licks Jensen's cock until Jensen groans and starts trying to push him away.

Dumbass. Jared's not going to let him off _that_ easy.

He's pulling at Jared's hair in earnest by the time Jared's done, whimpering softly when Jared drags his teeth down the length of Jensen's cock. "Please," he whispers, "man, please, just--just gimme a second--"

Jared finishes and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. He stands up and grins down at Jensen, putting his hands on Jensen's shoulders and pinning him against the car.

"Drive me home," Jared says, still grinning.

_-end-_


End file.
